I'll be your shadow,guiding your path
by Shun1437
Summary: One shots of Temari and Shikamaru as parents and their baby boy,Shikadai. Please enjoy and review! "Don't doubt my love toward you.I love you more than anything else."


One shot

 **Troublesome Shikadai**

"Hey Shikadai,you shouldn't have acted recklessly even I know you don't mean to throw such words toward Chouchou." advised Temari to his little boy whom is already 6 years old from now on.

Shikadai simply didn't give a damn and he might seemed rude for ignoring his mom but was more like he didn't wanted to argue about this matter anymore.

"Hey,if you not telling me why you spoke such a way to Chouchou, aunty Karui would be very upset,you know?" still no respond from her son who was sitting on the couch with his video game in hand.

"And I bet you might feel a bit guilty for now on for what you had done yesterday and that why you refused to go Academy,right?"Temari tried playing hard on him.

After hearing his mom making false statement,he immediately voiced out ,"No!"

"So you do speak ,baby.I was wondering am I speaking to a deer."

She continued teasing "So this method did break your silence since yesterday,huh?" while walking from the kitchen to the living room.

She finally settled down her house works and grabbed a small chair and sat in front her son,face to face. "So you ready to tell me,Shikadai?".He nodded.

"Chouchou was badmouthing dad."he continued "She said dad doesn't love me ."

"So you started throwing her all those hurting words such as fatty,ugly and so on?"Temari asked.

Once again she released a big sighed.

"Hey,this was actually a small matter and I don't think is something you would have angry 'bout unless-..." Temari continued again "...unless you thinks what she told was true." while looking at her son.

Shikadai looked uneasy. "So now make sense to me why would a lazy Nara could actually stood up for a such a matter."

Temari could easily sensed the atmosphere was getting denser as she could never imagined her son whom looked at his dad like his life buddy could become like this.

"Hey,you know something your buddy loves you more than anything in this world."

"You are the most precious thing he could ever had in his life. You mean world to him,you get it?"while patting her son head gently.

Temari stopped patting after she heard "I don't get it, if he loved me that much like you sounded,he wouldn't had missed my birthday celebration."

"Oh,that's the main reason you got so tensed when Chouchou said that your life buddy doesn't love you,huh?"asked Temari.

" He could run all the way to hospital while he promised to return home before my birthday finish was a lie, he didn't return until the next morning." Shikadai spoke angrily.

 _That true._

 _Fews days ago was Shikadai birthday and Shikamaru simply took a day off to celebrate his little life buddy's birthday. Shikadai was very excited on his birthday cause we hardly managed to have our dinner together as Shikamaru was very busy with his current position as a Hokage's adviser_. _But unfortunately,when Shikadai almost wanted to cut his birthday cake,Shikamaru received an urgent called from Kurenai san that Mirai was injured during her misson. What else,of course Shikamaru immediately volunteered to go to hospital to checked out for it . He then told the incident to us after the call ended and asked sorry to Shikadai that he needed to rush to the hospital. At that moment ,either me or Shikamaru,we could clearly sensed a very sad expression of Shikadai and because of that Shikamaru told him, "Hey buddy,mind if you could wait for my return before you cut your cake?"Shikadai then gained his spirit backed and nodded his head. However ,Shikamaru didn't managed to return as he promised and the cake was left completely with burned candles on the table even after tomorrow._

Temari recalled.

Temari suddenly got back to reality after her son stood up and getting himself to the room.

"Shika..dai?"

Before he could closed his door,he managed to voiced his words out from his heart...

"Please don't easily make a promise to someone if you couldn't keep your promise. Especially to kid...cause they remember it very well."

The door was shut tight then.

...

"To kid,huh" Shikamaru repeated after he heard the whole stories from his wife right after he arrived home.

"Yes, he meant it."Temari again confirmed him back while cleaning the kitchen.

"Now,where is my little life buddy?" Shikamaru asked while he stood up from his seat.

"Still in his room." she pointed the boy's room.

"Go clear up all the misunderstanding if you wouldn't wanna to lose your Shogi partner,Shika"she added.

Before he could pay his attention to his wife,he was now standing in front of his son door and knocked on it for a few times before he could be summoned.

"I didn't lock the door." little brat responded rudely and Shikamaru walked into the dark room and saw his son laying on the bed.

"Now what,busy man?"the brat sopke rudely while turning his sleeping position to the right.

"Hey,your mom told me everything about you and Chouchou and also bout the cake too."trying to get his son attention.

"I didn't mean to hurt you that way."

"..."

"You see,buddy,I love you no matter what." before he could continued his words, his son cut him off sarcastically "Ya, ya...you do love me but not to the extend of no matter what. Mirai is your no matter what."

"Hey,hey...you really got the wrong idea and what wrong with Mirai here,buddy."

"..."

A small laughter was what occupied the dense room "So this was what you been angry for untill you missed your dinner even your mom had fried your favorite spicy fried chicken today."

Shikadai still gave no reply to his father and suddenly he felt he was lifted up by someone and before he could verify himself,he was at his father's arm.

"Hey,put me down!"

"Hey,stop struggling around .You going to fall if you don't stay still."

Shikadai stopped moving eagerly and asked "Where are we going ?"

"To the garden."

Both were now at the Nara's garden. "This was the place where I buried one of the member of Akatsuki who had killed Asuma sensei,Mirai's father"

Shikadai stared at his father serious expression. "I had make a promise to Asuma sensei to take care of Mirai and Kurenai sensei. And I want you to know I love you so much that nothing else would be a matter to me at all."

"I might not be with you like your mom does but I know what you did every single day cause I make your mom reporting it to me like what you have done with your friends,your grades and even a small little thing about you,I always know cause I can't afford to lose your growing moments."

He continued "You see,things changes somehow.I had experienced my life with people closed to me die in front of my own eyes .Seeing them dying while I can only do nothing make me look like an idiot and an useless brat. Yet at that same time,I made a a life promise to myself that I will protect the one I loved and the others.I can't see others closed to me dying in front of me again. But few moments ago,I experienced this feeling again."

Shikadai didn't get what his dad's word means,"When was it that you feeling it again?"

"The moment you ignored me. And moment you question my love to you."

Feeling guilty, "..."

"Hey,don't ever question me again,okay?Don't you dared to doubt my love for you cause you making me feel bad and terrible as a father."

He continued "I trying my best to be your ideal father and a reliable adult to you.I want to share our moment together but please keep this in mind,never ever again compared my love to you with others cause it remind me I'm a failure to my own son." holding little Nara harder in his arm.

"You mean everything to me even it cost me death,remember as long as I'm alive,I will be your shadow,guiding your path."

" _...sob...sob..._." Without Shikadai himself knowing,his tears dropping down heavily and soaked wet over his dad chest and apologized to him immediately knowing he actually has a best father he could ever imagined. Shikamaru patted his son back gently.

"I think we Nara clan has been cursed by your mom."Shikadai then lifted his head up and his tears started to slow down and asked "Huh,what do you mean?"

Shikamaru then spills the bean out "Cause you're just like me,crybaby."Shikadai got blushed and started hitting his dad face "I'm not a crybaby."

"Being a crybaby once awhile isn't that bad."a familiar female voices grabbing their attention.

Shikamaru turned to his back and saw his wife was smiling brightly to their direction.

"Hey buddy _sob_...,... _sob..._.now I know why ... _sob._...you fell in love with mom."teased Shikadai.

"Then you should find someone like your mom too,little brat."adult Nara teased his son back.

Shikadai replied him randomly "No,is too troublesome."

"You definitely my son,huh" while Shikamaru gently placed a kiss on his son cheek.

" _I love you,kid."_


End file.
